1. Field
One or more aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method of determining a driving voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of organic light-emitting devices that emit light when electric current flows through the organic light-emitting devices. In order to adjust the amount of electric current flowing through the organic light-emitting devices, each of the organic light-emitting devices includes a pixel circuit. According to a level of a driving voltage and a level of a voltage of a data signal that are applied to the pixel circuit, the intensity of light emitted by the corresponding organic light-emitting device connected to the pixel circuit is determined.
In such an operation of an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a driving voltage includes a first driving voltage (for example, ELVDD) and a second driving voltage (for example, ELVSS), and a level of the driving voltage applied to each pixel circuit and organic light-emitting device is determined based on a difference between a level of the first driving voltage and a level of the second driving voltage. When a level of a driving voltage applied to the pixel circuit and the organic light-emitting device is too low, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may have a defect, such as color shift. When the level of the driving voltage is higher than desired, power consumption to operate the organic light-emitting display apparatus may excessively increase.
Information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.